His World
by Fiercest
Summary: An introspective view of Sakura through Karin's eyes. //She was his world. And there was no room left for me.//


**A/N: Reposting. But first a little note: the original version was horrid and I'm a little...disgusted? (is that the word I'm looking for?) at how many reviews I got for it. As opposed to my 50 something other perfectly decent oneshots. Ah well. At least you people took an interest.**

His World

I watch him watch her. It's a daily routine. I ogle him shamelessly while my so-called 'Friend' sniggers in the background and the object of my affections remains oblivious and indifferent; just like any other day.

I'm watching him watch her now. Well, not _her_ specifically; more like them. The enemy. Or so I think. After all, he left them didn't he? For us, for _Sound_, for power and revenge.

Unfortunately for me, I'm only kidding myself. I've seen his memories, I know what they mean to him.

He looks at the first man with disinterest, he's just some old fart meant to help with the blond boy's training, the second his eyes land on the second boy, hate rises; he looks at his twin and his blood boils. I can't understand why.

The next one is the second older male; he just sits there watching, his gray hair sticks up in a way that defies gravity and his face is hidden by a mask, which is often hidden behind some tiny orange book. This is his former teacher, I can understand. He looks at this man with admiration, amusement, annoyance and…something I cant name.

I watch our 'fearless leader' turn his gaze to the second old man. He has this odd look about his eyes. He watches this man with confusion. My love's brow is furrowed in concentration, his mysterious eyes trained on his face, his perfectly arched eyebrow points downward. He looks strange, and completely beautiful at the same time.

There is another boy. At the moment he's yelling at the black haired look-a-like, something that I really did not need to hear too. I wonder if he's always been this loud, I remember him from Sasuke's memories. He was. I wondered how my leader was able to even stand him. He's bright and open while sasuke is the opposite. But that doesn't stop me from understanding the look Sasuke is giving him. Trust. Guilt. Regret. And many other feelings rolled into one. His usually dead eyes spell it out; friendship, brotherly affection.

This boy was his best friend, and his brother's target. It was understandable.

But the last person in the clearing, a woman. There is no reason for the way he looks at her. She wasn't anything special. She's just sitting there reading a scroll.

She had weird pink hair too. Like chewed bubble gum, unkempt and messy. Like she didn't care. Her green eyes were dull (but that could have just been an illusion my mind used to protect me from the truth) She was also a skinny little thing, who drowned in her clothes, she didn't look strong, she wasn't pretty and she was obviously deaf if she could ignore the argument taking place 10 feet away from where she sat.

But the way he looked at her was clear, but strange. I didn't understand it either. Only one thing was clear: regret.

I walked away saying I was tired and was going to start camp. I didn't wait for Sasuke's nod.

All the way from camp I heard a high pitched shriek yelling "NARUTO, SHUT THE HELL UP." And something that sounded like an earthquake.

"AH SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Damn sasuke…you left THAT?" I have come to the conclusion that Suigetsu is a perv…doesn't matter who he's looking at.

X x X

That night I approached Sasuke, I told him that I needed to (again) surpress his memories. He complied of course but gave me a reproachful look. I would have to be careful.

I searched his memories and then I found her. The girl from before, only she wasn't. I was seeing her through his eyes.

The first memory was of her. On the ground looking beaten and bruised and desperate. The next was of her lying on a bench, she was the embodiment of abandonment. The poster child of the betrayed. Then next standing fiercely beside the blond man glaring. There were many others. But each had one thing in common…this pink hired woman was beautiful. Her skin more bright, her eyes more twinkling and alive with a secret fire burning within, her hair fuller and less limp, her blush more pronounced and her smile breathtaking.

The plain, useless girl from before…I was seeing her through his eyes…

I came across the final picture. More recent than the other memories. It could have happened several days ago for all I knew. This time the blush on her face was slight, she was leaning back on a rock in the middle of a river wearing nothing but a fishnet shirt and black shorts. Her hair was bright, her sparkling emerald eyes, calmer and more peaceful.

She was radiant. And this was what he saw every time he looked at her. I felt a bubble of pride, happiness and love fill Sasuke. I knew. In that moment I knew above all else what she was to him.

She was his world, and without her it would come crashing down.

I saw love.

And I was heartbroken.


End file.
